Breaking Point
by DrZevil
Summary: There are points in ones life, in certain situations, where they just snap. Some people say their peace or work it out, but some people lose them self's to the darkness that's been festering inside for years. Post Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! Been a while since I worked on this story, huh? Well, my dear readers, inspiration is a fickle and cruel mistress and other projects with more allure drew my attention.

Not to mention I am not the same writer I was when I wrote this and looking back to 2011 me is just…cringy. But I'm back and after giving this story a face lift, I'll be posting new chapters.

And since I'm a linear fellow, we'll go ahead and start from the beginning!

Disclaimer: I own zip-idy-do-da, the only things that are mine are one or two oc's, a few ideas, and the pure unadulterated evil that I'm projecting onto the main character of this fic.

Now on with the rewrite!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Trial**_

The courtroom of the Wizengamot was a buzz of anticipation, all of the courtroom's seats were filled. This was rumored to be the trial of the century and everyone wanted to know the outcome.

Minister Cornelius Fudge was smiling. It wasn't a nice smile (No matter what Umbridge says) and if anyone was brave or stupid enough, would say so considering today's preceding's. He was bubbling with anticipation, this was going to be the most satisfying trial and sentencing hearing he had ever presided in. _'And the best part?'_ thought Fudge from his seat at the head of the Wizengamot, _'That old twinkling bastard can't save him now! Not after what his pet done! Nothing is going to save that worm!'_

There were a few members of the gallery that were shocked, some even heartbroken, at the accused actions, none more than Albus Dumbledore. _'Why on earth would he do this? This is not who he is meant to be. His actions should be radiating light, not spewing darkness!'_ thought Dumbledore.

For years he knew that this person's destiny was interwoven with that of the wizarding world's ultimate salvation, _'He's supposed to be the martyr and herald for light magic to make its full return to the world, not a dark magical demon that did what his base desires demanded of him. Where did I go wrong?'_

The question that never occurred to Dumbledore and his ego, who's size dwarfed Hogwarts, never once asked himself the one question that if he had asked himself earlier in life, might have saved the Wizarding World form its dark fate: Was what I did wrong?

There were those in the gallery that were more curious then surprised at the accused actions. A few Death Eaters were there to see what the accused had done exactly and to report the verdict to their lord, all but one. Narcissa was ordered by her lord to look into the accused's heart and find out his motives and his alignment.

Narcissa wasn't your ordinary witch, she was a scryer. A scryer was what the muggles might call an empath, but instead of her mind she used her eyes. She could to look into a person's heart and tell where their true allegiance lied.

The dark lord frequently used this talent of hers only when he himself was unsure of one's true nature, but he only used it when it was absolutely necessary, mainly because it wasn't a perfect form of visionary magic. If one's magic was dark enough, but he was working for the light, she could misinterpret that as being a "true" Death Eater.

The Minister banged his gavel to quite the courtroom, signaling the beginning of the trial. "Bring in the accused." said the Minister in a demanding voice, failing to lose the smile on his face.

The doors to the court room opened revealing two Aurors flanking the accused, who was in a striped Azkaban convict uniform, his long black hair, greasy and unkempt, were covering his eyes, but plastered on his face was an uncharacteristic crazed grin. The Auror on his left roughly pushed him forward making him stumble and move forward. As he walked to the only chair in the arena like courtroom, the accused lifted his head and looked around, revealing his bright green eyes.

"If you would please pick up the pace, Mr. Potter! I have better things to do then to send your worthless hide to Azkaban." said Minister Fudge in a superior voice. Harry simply gave Fudge a patronizing look, and continued at the pace he was going, but stopped when he saw the look in Dumbledore's eyes.

Harry's grin vanished and was replaced with an angry scowl "Don't you dare look at me like that, you manipulative old bastard! It's your fault I'm in this mess! I'm not the one who stuck myself with those filthy, vile, and throwback muggles! This is your fault old man! Your fault!" Harry shouted at his former mentor, before turning his wrathful gaze to the other Order members and his former friends. "And you all let him!"

The Order members and most of the crowd gasped, while the Death Eaters smiled in an approving manner. Dumbledore was taken aback by his onetime pupil's anger but was puzzled about Harry's word choice. Never, not even after his god father died or after he told him about the prophecy, did he ever call him "old man".

"Auror's! Would you PLEASE do your job and forcibly place Mr. Potter into the accused's chair?!" shouted Fudge. The two Auror's grabbed him and picked him up by his arms and sat him down into said chair. As soon as he touched the steel of the chair, the chains attached to it wrapped around Harry's torso, while mutable shackles latched onto his arms and legs, and finely a magical barrier surrounded him.

Harry looked around at his current situation and gave Fudge a dead panned stare. "Kinda seems like over kill for one fifteen-year-old, don't you think Pudge?" asked Harry. Despite the situation, many in the gallery had a hard time holding in their laughter at play on the Ministers name and the jab at his weight.

Fudge was turning a shade of purple that would have made Vernon Dursley impressed. The Minister banged his gavel repeatedly to regain the control of his courtroom. "Order! I will have ORDER!" shouted the seething Minister of Magic as the courtroom began to quiet down. "Now then, this session of the Wizengamot will now come to order for the trial of Harrison James Potter for knowingly using magic in the presence of muggles, for the murder and torture of said muggles, and for the torture, mutilation, and murder of three of the five pursuing Aurors."

Most of the gallery gasped at this, not knowing about the Aurors, and the Death Eaters were impressed with the young man. "Presiding over this trail Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Madam Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Delores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister; Court Scribe, Percival Ignatius Weasely, and the Wizengamot house representatives. How does the accused plead?" Asked Madam Bones.

Harry gained a thoughtful pose, tilting his head to the side and looking up to the left with his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. After a few seconds Harry looked back up to his assembled jailers and said "Well, for starters, let's get a few things straight here: First off I'd like to plead that you refer to me as lord Harrison Potter-Black, Head of both of the most Ancient and Noble houses of Potter and Black," This got some looks of surprise from many of the gallery, all except Narcissa, Tonks, Remus, Hermione, and the Weaselys, who were at Sirius's will reading.

"Second, I want to plead that you get your facts straight Pudge, I also tortured a man named Mundungus Fletcher and a worthless squib named Arbela Figg, who I turned into an actual fig that I ate." the whole courtroom looked at Harry completely gob smacked. "Oh! And I guess guilty." he said with a sinister smirk and a wink towards the side of the gallery that the Death Eaters congregated at, causing them to chuckle under their breath.

The Order members that were closest to Harry were horrified at the heinous acts and how easily he talked about them, no one more so than his closest friends, Ron and Hermione. Hermione was crying into Ron chest, mourning the loss of the friend that was gone and never coming back. Ron simply held her close and glared down at the monster that killed his best fri- no, his brother.

He just couldn't believe that Harry would do these things, he just couldn't. You-Know-Who had to have done something to him! Dumbledore was thinking along the same lines, but he couldn't be sure until he talked to Harry and looked inside his mind.

Fudge quickly composed himself, trying really hard not to jump from his seat to strangle the little shite. "This court demands to know why you have committed these horrendous acts, and we will have the truth!" he demanded.

Harry seemed to go under a change in character at this request. The mad glint in his eyes and the crazed smile were replaced with a sad, angry glare and trembling sad frown. "That family of despicable muggle filth, beat me almost every day of my life, treated me like their slave, and subjected me to mental torture by reminding me of my failure to save Cederic Diggery and my God father...I guess something just snapped inside me." said Harry hanging his head in despair and what might be shame.

Most the court, even the Death Eaters, felt bad for the boy. Fudge was starting to get agitated at how the boy was starting to regain public favor and was about to voice his displeasure when Madam Bones asked, in a soft but firm voice "Then why did you attack and kill Mundungas Fletcher, Arbela Figg, and the Aurors sent to apprehend you?"

Instantly the sad teen's expression changed and was now contorted to a look of pure hate and rage. "Because of them!" shouted Harry looking directly at the area where Order Of the Phoenix sat together. Almost every Order member jumped in surprise at the murderous glare that Harry was giving them, the exception being Mad-eye. "It's because of them and their pompous, manipulative, and senile leader, who condemned me to that hell hole since I was one! For years they knew of my suffering and did nothing!

"They just stood there watching as every year I would get off the train to school or showed up on their doorstep with fucking scars and bruises! I even told them about what happened to me and begged them to not send me back, but did you listen you bunch of high and mighty self-serving bastards!? Noooooo, you all thought I was exaggerating because the fucking old man said I was, didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!"

All the time Harry was shouting, his eyes seemed to flicker from green to a bright red and his voice almost sounded like he was hissing. The change was happening so fast and so erratically that it almost went unnoticed, almost. Dumbledore saw it and knew what was really going on, he just hoped that he would be able to actually bring it up at the Order meeting while explaining himself to all those who were now glaring at him.

Narcissa saw far more than the old man did. When he first walked in, Narcissa saw that Harry's alignment was very dark and seemed evil, but it was almost nonexistent. She saw the same in Draco and most of the other Slytherins in his year. Nasty and cruel to a degree: not evil, but when he was describing his crimes and when his rage got the better of him, his evil energy would spike to a high level and stay there for a few seconds but return to its previous level. This mission was beginning to intrigue Narcissa.

"Mr.- I mean lord Potter-Black, what do you mean the headmaster new about-" everyone jumped when they heard the banging of the Ministers gavel, followed by a snapping sound said gavel made when it broke from over exertion, successfully cutting off Madam Bones.

"Enough! We are getting off topic because of this deranged, lying, and murderous MONSTER! A monster who killed and tortured all of his victims and apparently ate one of them! He has knowingly killed and tortured members of the Auror Corp.! Those men have families and you all are buying into their murder's words! Not to mention he is accusing the most respected wizard of all time!

"All this is a moot point anyway seeing as it wouldn't even matter if his claims were true, due to the fact that he has not only committed some of the most heinous of crimes in our world, but he has also ADMITTED to committing the crimes and even expanded and went into detail on said crimes!

"I now move that we start his sentencing, and we will be adding a charge of cannibalism to the list of charges as well. Madam Bones, if you would be so kind as to begin the voting on the verdict?" finished Fudge, deferring to Madam Bones.

"All those in favor of the verdict of innocent?" almost no hands rose.

"Really? Even after my heart felt speech? Damn, tough crowd." said Harry, the mad glint and smile back on his features. "If it's the cannibalism thing, she was technically a fruit and not a person."

Fudge sent him a glare before Madam Bones continued. "All those in favor of the verdict of guilty?" All but the hand full of people raised their hands for innocent, raised their hands for guilty.

"Wow shocking." deadpanned Harry.

Fudges eye be gain to twitch. _'This brat is taking all the fun out of sending him to jail!'_ thought Fudge as he used his wand to repair his gavel and slam it down once more. "Very well. Mr. Potter-,"

"Lord Potter-Black." Harry corrected.

"Shut up!" Roared Fudge, loosing his cool for a moment, before composing himself. "Mr. Potter, this Wizengamot finds you guilty as charged and do here bye sentence you to life in Azkaban prison. Aurors! Take him away."

* * *

"Right down this way Lady Malfoy, your husband's in the vary last cell, you have five minutes. Stay clear of the bars, some of the other inmates can be a little... grabby." said the Auror on duty. Narcissa nodded and proceeded down to her husband's cell.

Most of the inmates tried to reach out to Narcissa, begging her for help, but Narcissa simply ignored them, although she was tempted to cut off her brother in-law's hand. "Did you enjoy the show lady Malfoy?" Narcissa stopped in her tracks at the clam and familiar voice. She turned to face the cell she was in front of.

"I actually found it quite informative, Lord Potter-Black." said Narcissa as she looked around the dark cell, looking for its occupant.

"I was hoping you would. I have no doubt you came to the trial today on the Dark Lords orders. Did he tell you I sent him a letter?" he asked.

Try as she might, Narcissa could not see him. "I did not know that, my Lord. I was only told to observe a report back to him." She came just a little closer to try and see where he was.

"I thought so, smart move sending his eyes before giving me his answer." He said with a little snicker.

Narcissa was taken aback by his words. "How do you know about that?" she asks as she looks even closer. The cell was so dark, he must have blown out all the candles somehow.

"Oh, you can thank that greasy haired git Snivoulse for that." He said, a scowl of distain clear in his voice. "Ever since your husband's incarceration, sorry for that by the way, he's let his Occlumency shields drop. Apparently, what I lack in keeping people out of my mind, I make up for with looking into other's minds.

"Really?" she asked a little disbelievingly.

"Neat, huh?" he said, his tone full of cheer before turning mischievous, "Do you really have a tattoo of the Slytherin coat of arms right above your left ass cheek? Narcissa, I'm surprised that a lady of your station having something so lowly and uncouth as a tattoo." Narcissa went wide eyed and blushed crimson. There was only two people who knew about that, one was at her lord's fortress and the other was at least ten cells away.

Narcissa composed herself and glared into the dark cell. "You surprise me, lord Potter-Black. You are not at all like what my son or husband claim you are." said Narcissa.

"I should hope not. Draco and Lucius have only seen my Gryffindor half," suddenly two glowing green eyes appeared in the darkness, staring intently at a now terrified Narcissa "It's time the world see my Slytherin side, don't you agree Narcissa?" It was then and there that Narcissa realized she wasn't looking into a dark cell, but the darkness that was inside the young man's heart. She also realized that it wasn't fear she felt, but anticipation.

"Well this has been an... interesting chat lord Potter-Black, but I only have so much time before the guards call me away, and I have yet to speak with my husband. Good day milord." and with that she backed away and turned to go.

"An honor and pleasure to talk to you, lady Malfoy. Do give Lucius and the Dark Lord my regards." said Harry as Narcissa left.

 _'Trust me, milord,'_ thought Narcissa as she made her way to her husband's cell, _'I will. The Dark Lord will be pleased.'_

* * *

AN: And I'm pleased that I'm finally fixing these stories! Granted, not much is different from the original, but I've tweaked a few things and will be doing that with the rest of this story before I can get to writing new chapters, but till then I bid you adieu!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! I forgot how much I love writing for the dark HP community! 196 views in one day! Squee!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Welcome to Azkaban Prison**_

"FREAK! Get down here and make our dinner! NOW!" shouted Vernon Dursley from down stairs of his home.

Harry ignored the fat blowhard as he finished the letter to the Dark Lord and gave it to a very confused Hedwig, "Don't worry girl," he soothed, stroking the top of her head, "I know what I'm doing. It's the only way we'll be free."

She nipped his finger lovingly and took off. He calmly walked out of his room, went down stairs, and into the living room of the Dursley's house, turned to his aunt, uncle, and cousin, who were waiting expectantly around the table for him to cook their dinner.

"What took you so long freak," asked his cousin, scorn and cruelty in his voice, "crying over your dead boyfriend and dead godfather? Not much of a wizard if you couldn't save them." All three roared in laughter at this, as if it was the funniest thing in the universe.

"I'll show you." He said calmly and pointed his wand at them. "Cruci-"

"Wake up Potter! Time to go to your new home at Azkaban!" Shouted the Auror from Harry's cell door.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and got off the cot he slept on. "I don't remember asking for a wakeup call." he said as he dusted some dirt off of himself.

"Shut up Potter and get in line with the rest of the other murders, torturers, and rapist." said the Auror as he took some magic suppression shackles and cuffed his wrists, grabbed him by the arm, and slammed him against the wall that the other convicts were standing against.

Harry looked at the Auror with contempt. "I'm not a rapist. A murder and torturer, yes, maybe a cannibal if we're being technical, but I'm not a rapist." Harry then got a wolfish grin that would have made his godfather proud, "And its technically not rape if the girls into that sort of thing. Like your mother was right after I killed your Auror friends." Before Harry could laugh at the Aurors expense, he felt said Aurors fist as he punched him in his stomach causing him to double over.

"One of those Aurors that you killed was my little brother you bustard." said the Auror with a hateful glare.

Still clutching his stomach, Harry slowly righted himself, "Which one was he? Was he the one that wet himself when I just barely said crucio or was he the one that cried like a bitch when I sliced his fingers off?" The stupid Auror looked like he was going to hit Harry one more time, but a familiar Auror stopped him.

"McDougal! Stop harassing the prisoners! They're not worth suspension from the corp." said the walking accident, Nymfadora Tonks.

Harry fanned a hurt look "Now that hurt Dora. I like to think I'm worth something."

Tonks just grabbed Harry by the arm, dragged him to the end of the line, waved her wand in a large sweeping motion towards all the prisoners, causing chains to appear around all the prisoners waists with another chain connecting every prisoners cuffs to the prisoner with the chain belt in front of him, turned away from him, and signaled for the prisoners to start moving.

"Aaaaawww! Not talking to me? Now that's not nice. You could at least ask how I'm doing. Come on say something Nymphy! You are being a terrible host! Dumbles would not be pleased that one of his stooges wasn't playing nice with the enemy. After all, isn't that what the Order dose? Play nice with the 'psycho purebloods'?"

To her credit, Tonks kept up a silent stony face on, _'Okay let's try this something a little more serious...hehehehe, I made a funny.'_ Harry let a dark smirk cross his face before saying "Don't even get me started on what Sirius would say." The next thing Harry knew, he was slammed into a wall with Tonks' arm against his neck, pinning me to the wall, with her wand pointing at him.

"Don't you ever talk about him again! You lost the right to talk about him when you shamed him the way you have!" she screamed at Harry, her hair and eyes changing into a dark fiery, rage infused, red.

Harry smiled with dark satisfaction _'That really pissed her off.'_ "You going to do it? Go on, say the words you're just dying to say, you know you want too. I've killed so many of your fellow Aurors, I tarnished Sirius's memory, I killed and tortured both Figg and Dung, so just do it.

"Or can you?" he asked cruelly as he saw her wand begin to shake. "Can you really kill me? If you can then do it! Kill Lilly's and James's boy. Kill Sirius's pup." Harry whispered his dare at her as she glared at him with burning hatred.

"I should do it," to Harry's shock she released him, "but that's not what you deserve." The prisoners began to move again at her silent command.

Harry begins to move with the rest of the Death Eaters, but he continues to pester Tonks, _'Might as well'_ , he thought to himself _'their sending me to prison anyway.'_ "So, have you finely told Remus you're head over heels in love with him yet?" she didn't respond to his jibs, "What not surprised I know? Well then again everyone who was at the will reading knew, you're not exactly subtle, I mean it's so obvious, I bet when Remus finds out he'll be over the Moon! Get it? Over the MOON?" Nothing, "Damn you're really mad at-"

"What the hell happened Harry?" she asked abruptly "Why aren't you the same person you use to be?"

Harry's smile was replaced with such a dark hateful glare; it caused Tonks to flinch when he went over the sudden change. "I should hope not, it took me a long time to rid myself of that weak pawn," his eyes turned red for a moment, but then his eyes looked sad and pathetic "that let the only family he had left die, because he was too weak."

Tonks' eyes seemed to soften "Is that why you did this? Because you blame Sirius's death on yourself?" She asked. The glare came back full force as Harry's real emotions came back and took form in a cold and hateful glare.

"No, I blame you." This had the desired effect on her; she seemed to be in a state of shocked confusion. "And Moody, Molly, Arthur, obviously Mundungus and Fig, heheheheh defiantly Snape and Remus, and most of all the man that really murdered him, Dumbledore."

Still confused by Harry's words Tonks asked "How could it possibly be the Orders fault when you saw, just like the rest of us saw Bellatrix-"

"EEEEEHHHHH! Wrong!" he cut her off, "Bellatrix didn't fire a killing curse, it wasn't green. No, she fired a red curse, which could have been anything, but not a killer." he let Tonks process that for a minute then Harry continued, "Plus, she couldn't kill Sirius even if she wanted to. The Black family magic wouldn't allow her to, no member of the most ancient and noble house of Black, past or present, can kill her head of house.

"Harm? Yes, but kill? Nope, uh uh, nien, niet, no, couldn't do it, that's a big negatory, mm mm, negative, and not possible. If anyone's responsible for his death, it's the Order." Harry got a little closer to her as they walked and whispered, quite enough the guards wouldn't hear but loud enough for the Death Eaters to hear him.

"If you idiots had let me know there was a chance that Voldemort and I had a psychic connection, taught me real occlumency by someone who didn't hate my guts, and if Dumbledore wasn't such a narcissist who thought about the consequences of his actions then maybe Sirius would still be alive." Harry could tell his words really cut into Tonks, _'good she should feel ashamed for her and the Orders actions'_.

"But why do all of this?" she couldn't help but ask. "You could have just declared neutrality and left our world behind. Why just start killing people like a Death Eater?"

Harry smiled _'just as predicted, she's trying to find out my reasons to report to Dumbles.'_ "Because they have the right idea where muggles are concerned and plus, they at least take care of their own, unlike the Order who takes the pleas of an abused child as exaggeration." Harry says with venom. Tonks had the decency to look ashamed for her part in Harry's fifteen years of misery. They seemed to finely reach a large heavily reinforced security door.

"I suppose this is where our fun little chat comes to an end." Harry turns to Tonks and gives her a mad grin, "Don't think of this as good by though, people like us have a way of seeing each other again." Tonks seemed confused, so Harry clarified as the doors opened and the other convicts began to walk in to the room, "You were raised by a muggle father Nymphadora, didn't you two ever watch muggle cartoons or read comics? The bad guys always break out of jail and come back to cause pain, misery, chaos, and, my favorite, carnage." Harry said with a dark chuckle that turned into a full-blown insane laugh as he was pulled into the room by the Aurors that were inside said room.

Once inside the room Harry saw that it was large, circular in design, with a cast iron chandelier to light the room, and smooth stone walls. The Aurors headed Harry and the Death Eaters to the center of the room onto a large round plate. Once they were all on the plate, the Aurors left the room, and the chains connected to their cuffs seemed to come alive and connected themselves to the plate.

"I hate this part." said a red headed Death Eater, which Harry recognized as Rabastan Lestrange. Harry was about to ask what he meant but was cut off by the effects of port key travel. When the spinning stopped Harry, try as he might not to, fell over taking the other prisoners with him in a struggling heap of limbs and courses.

"Damn it, who fell!?" shouted someone as they all tried to get back up.

"It was probably the idiot that got us into this mess! Wasn't it Rudolphus?" shouted a voice, who Harry immediately recognized as Lucius Malfoy.

"Do you have something to say to me Lucius? Because if you do then say it! Or can you not do anything without your wife whispering in your ear and holding your hand?" said, who Harry could only guess was Rudolphus Lestrange.

"Oh shut up Rudy! You're one to talk, seeing as you piss your pants every time your wife looks at you!" said Rabastan.

"I told you never to CALL ME THAT Rabastien!" shouted Rudolphus at his brother.

"As entertaining as this is," Harry and the others looked up and saw they were in a big gloomy grey entrance hall with a man in expensive navy-blue robes with dozens of wizards in grey robes with a black letter A over their hearts behind him, "but could we move this along? I'd like to get this done with by lunch." said the navy-blue wizard, who Harry figured was the warden.

The guards dragged Harry and the Death Eaters to their feet and began to escort them through a pair of large heavily reinforced rot iron doors to what looked like a processing area with a small desk in the center of the room. The warden sat at the desk and took out a small scroll from within his robes.

He opened the scroll and began to read out loud. "Avery, Marcus," he said.

"Die," A very thin wizard replied with a snarl.

The warden ignored him as he continued down his list, "Crabbe, Vincent Sr," he said. Crabbe Sr grunted, glaring at the warden. "Dolohov, Antonin," he said, and then added, "Welcome back." Some of the Aurors snickered at this.

"Go get stuffed," Dolohov snapped.

"Jugson, Andrew," the warden continued.

"Fuck you," the Death Eater who had yelled at everyone when Harry fell, snarled at the warden.

"Lestrange, Rabastan."

Rabastan gave him the finger, "Go to Hell."

The warden ignored him, "Lestrange, Rudolphus."

Rudolphus stood up straight and arrogant, "The Dark Lord will kill you when he comes for me and my followers."

Everyone (Auror, Death Eater, and boy-who-killed alike) seemed to roll their eyes at the eldest Lestrange's statement, "Macnair, Walden."

The large Death Eater glared at the warden, "Stop speaking."

The warden seemed to smile when he got to the next name, "Malfoy, Lucius."

Lucius, somehow still looking as professional and regal as always, looked at the warden with the utmost contempt, "When I get out of here, I shall enjoy killing you and your family, you lower house trash."

The warden was still smiling as he continued, "Mulciber, Nicolas."

Mulciber cracked his knuckles by clinching his still cuffed fist and glared at the warden, "I will get out."

The warden paid him no mind and continued, "Potter, Harrison."

Harry straightened and made himself look the part of the young mad lord he was, "Yes, that's lord Potter-Black actually, I believe I have a room overlooking the crashing waves smashing into the jagged rocks and the swarms of soul sucking demons reserved."

The warden placed the scroll down, got up, and walked around his desk chuckling as he did so. "Room reserved, that's good. That's pretty damn funny Potter." He walked towards Harry, "You know what I don't find funny?" He was right in front of Harry now, " You having a hand in my loved ones torture." he said with a heated glare.

Harry was confused but got a crazy goofy grin on his face, "Could you help me out here, I haven't killed or tortured a lot of people, but I'm kinda foggy when it comes to faces. Don't tell me who it is, just give me a hint, I'm sure I can get it."

The warden narrowed his eyes and said, "She was dragged off by centaurs and you just watched."

 _'Oh shit.'_ Harry put the pieces together as he looked at Warden Umbridge. Harry stayed silent for a second then burst out laughing for all he was worth. Not the mad kind, but great big belly laughs. God must really hate him, fifteen years of misery, locked up in a prison that prided its self on its soul sucking guards, the man that ran the place was the husband of the woman who had a vendetta against him for telling the truth.

 _'What did I do to deserve this... well besides the people I've killed recently. Wow I've really snapped.'_ Harry was broken out of his thoughts when the warden back handed him, having had enough of Harry's crazed laughter. The hit wasn't hard enough for him to fall, but it served its purpose to shut him up.

"Take these maniacs to their cells and give Potter the special treatment." And with that the warden walked away.

Harry, needing to have one last laugh at the warden's expense, couldn't resist shouting, "Just so you know, your wife hits harder than you do!" The warden stopped for a moment, shaking with anger, then continued to a door way leading upwards. Harry cackled as he and the Death Eaters were escorted to their cells, deep in the bowels of Azkaban.

They came to an archway with a mirrored surface and the words 'Maximum Security' over it. When they approached the archway, two Aurors seemed to materialize out of nowhere and stood guard at either side of the archway.

"Damn, they increased the security after the break out, the dark lord won't like this." said Rabastan from his place in the line.

"That's right scum bag," said one of the Azkaban Aurors escorting them, "after You-know-who broke you lot out last time, the warden increased security around here. That archway was warded by one of the Department of Mysteries best Unspeakables; no one gets in or out unless these guys let you in." To prove his point, both guards placed their hands on the mirrored surface of the archway, causing the mirror to vanish. They proceeded into a hallway with a long line of cells.

The guards that escorted Harry and the Death Eaters came up to each cell and as they did, they threw a convict into each cell, none to gently. As the came to the last cell, Harry couldn't help but notice how the guards looked at each other and give each other a knowing smirk.

Harry hadn't seen a lot of movies growing up, but he had seen enough to know when prison guards looked at each other like that meant only one thing; someone was about to get an ass kicking. Harry was roughly thrown into his cell and was unfortunately right about his assessment of the guards. As soon as he hit the floor, the guards rushed in and proceeded to beat the shit out him.

By the time they were done, Harry was dripping blood from his nose, his mouth, and a shallow cut on his forehead. "Thank you, sir, may I have another?" gasped Harry, who gasped in pain when a guard obliged, to which he groaned "I wasn't being Sirius, that's my god father. Hehehe, ow, oh god it hurts to laugh."

The last Auror, the only Auror not to participate, looked at him in disappointment. "You were supposed to be a herald for light not this darkness you have been spreading. Why do any of this?"

Harry chuckled as he spit out some blood, "Tell me, are you as delusional about other topics? Do you think good always wins, do you think the guy always gets the girl at the end, and that the good guys always do the right thing? Don't be an idiot! Evil is the only thing that's true to itself and those that serve its power are the only ones that look out for their own. Plus, you really shouldn't be so foolish as to assume that the light always does the right thing. Sometimes the good must walk the darker path."

The guard looked at Harry one last time before he turned to leave. "Such a disgrace."

Harry felt hate and anger boil inside him as he watched the Auror leave. He sniffed the air and said, "Dose it smell like wet dog in here?" The Auror stopped in the archway for a minute, then continued on. Harry smirked and yelled out, "Give my best to Dumbledore, won't you Moony?" and with that the door was slammed shut and the Aurors quickly left just as the Dementors descended, bring with them Harry's darkest nightmares.

* * *

AN: I was trying to get these done well, but fast so I can focus on working on new chapters, however I seem to have failed at the fast part. I will be posting the rest shortly, but till then, I bid you adieu!


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Again sorry for the wait.

* * *

Chapter 3

Welcome To the Fold

Only one couple was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, Bella! You can do better than that," he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Harry released Neville, although he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

"NOOOO!" Yelled Harry as his eyes shot open from his place on the floor in the fetal position, a cold sweat breaking out onto his skin. Harry didn't know how long he had been in Azkaban, but what he did know was that he relieved that particular nightmare more times than he ever wanted to along with the other terrors that plagued his life.

Harry slowly started to get up, he heard several explosions and the prison seemed to shake, causing Harry to fall back down. Harry quickly got back onto his feet and went to his cell door to peer out through the bars from his cells small window.

When the shacking stopped the entrance to the cell block dissolved allowing a group of five hooded wizards with skull masks hiding their faces being lead by a dirty looking man in a ratty old brown overcoat and ferial look on his face to enter and stand in pairs at each cell door followed by a man (and he used the term loosely) in flowing black robes, his porcelain white skin seeming to reflect the light from the touches that lit the cell block followed by his closely by his serpent familiar. The dark lord Voldemort had arrived.

"Greyback, Open Rudolphus' cell and bring him to me." hissed Voldemort to the ferial looking wizard. The man named Greyback complied and pushed Rudolphus, who fell at his masters' feet.

Rudolphus quickly got up to a kneeling position before his master, "Thank you master for coming once more to me and my compatriots aid, in this our time of need. May I just say how much-" Rudolphus never finish his groveling, as his master kicked him, causing him to fall back on to his stomach.

When Rudolphus tried to raise his head, his master stomped his foot onto it, slamming it face first onto the ground and keeping it pressed onto the ground with all his strength. Harry could have sworn he heard Rudolphus' nose break from his cell.

"You have nerve, Rudolphus," the dark lord sneered, contempt dripping from his voice, "to assume I have come to your aid. By my count this is the second time I have had to break you out of this place, and the second time you have failed me.

"Tell me what is it that makes you worthy of being an inner circle member of my Death Eaters? Your wealth? Your brother will take command of all your assets and will always serve me. Your dueling skills? Your wife far surpasses yours." Voldemort seemed to increase the pressure as he next said, "It certainly isn't your ability to strategize, seeing as you were out smarted by a bunch of fifth years!"

Rudolphus tried mumbled something against the floor that sounded like "It wasn't my fault" earning him another stomp to the head. "Silence! I have had enough of your failure Rudolphus Lestrange and I will have no more of it." He removed his foot, kicking Rudolphus so he was on his back and pointed his wand at him. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and with that, Rudolphus stopped all movement and was no more.

Harry held in a cackle of mad glee at the fool's death. The idiot was far too arrogant and that made him sloppy. "Yaxley, Nott bring Potter to me." ordered the dark lord to his servants while Nagini disposed of the body. The Death Eaters at Harry's cell opened his cell door, grabbed him by both arms, and made him walk right up to their master.

Voldemort waved the Death Eaters to let go of Harry. They did as their master wished and returned to their post. The-would-be king of the wizarding world smirked "Harry Potter, or should I say Lord Potter-Black, we meet again; but it would appear this time under vastly different circumstances. Tell me what has brought you to this desolate den of murders and dark wizards?"

Harry adopted a wide cocky grin "Revenge, plain and simple."

The Dark lord took a thoughtful look, crossing his arms and placing his fist to his chin, and began to circle Harry, like the snake his face resembled. "Revenge on whom?"

Harry's eyes seem to take on a crazed fiery light as he thought of his enemies. "On those that have wronged me and allowed my suffering to continue."

Voldemort cocked a hairless brow "How do you intend to destroy those that have wronged you?" he asked as he returned to standing in front of Harry.

To the utter shock of the Death Eaters Harry got on one knee with his head bowed. "By serving you, if you will allow it, my lord."

The dark lord smiled in triumph, he finely beat the old man. True he had always wanted the boy dead, but then thanks to his new advisor, he thought of a far more elegant solution to his little prophesy problem "Give me your left arm Lord Potter-Black." Head still bowed but with a cocky smirk on his face, Harry lifted the requested arm to his new master.

Voldemort took hold of the arm, turned it so that the underside was exposed, and pressed the tip of his wand to it. Harry gritted his teeth as it felt as if all the blood in his arm was made of barbed wire that was on fire. When the deed was done, Voldemort released Harry's arm "Rise lord Potter-Black, and stand with your fellow Death Eaters as the new member of my inner circle."

Harry stood with a crazed grin on his face. He knew he'd get in, but he had thought he would have to show his worth before joining him. _'Then again, I have killed and tortured six people, some highly skilled Aurors. Actually, my whole Hogwarts career should be more than enough to show I deserve this!'_

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as his master ordered the outer circle Death Eaters to release the other inmates. Once everyone was released Voldemort addressed his followers, "I wish to make something quite clear before I give you your personnel affects that I had your brothers in arms acquire for you and leave: This is the absolute last time I will darken this prisons doors.

"If you are foolish enough to get captured again, then you should do yourselves the favor of ripping your throats out because once I gain dominion of this world, I will not be so forgiving." Voldemort leaned forward with a cold menacing glare for infuses at his followers, causing them flinch and lean back in fear. Harry, who had seen his new master's murder face before, just stood there with a crazy grin on his face.

Getting the desired affect from his followers, the dark lord produced a shrunken chest from within his robes, placed it on the ground, and returned it back to its original size, opening it with another flick of his wand the chest opened, revealing all the imprisoned Death Eaters (new and old) wands.

The formally imprisoned Death Eaters quickly got their wands and transfigured their prisoner uniforms into their black robes. Knowing Harry probably didn't know how to do it, Voldemort transfigured Harrys form him. Harry bowed his head in thanks to his master and former nemeses.

Seeming to be satisfied the dark lord led them out of maximum security and to the entrance. Harry noticed that no one was stopping them and was going to ask why, until they reached the processing area, where he saw that the floor was littered with dead and mutilated bodies with the few guards' still alive being tormented by the Dementors.

Harry chuckled a bit at the sounds of the guards screams. _'Serves them right, karma's a bitch.'_ thought Harry as they quickly made their way out the door. As they neared the exit, Harry heard something fall nearby. He stopped in his tracks and looked around for the source when he saw a broom closet quickly close.

Harry smiled wickedly and looked to his master who had noticed as well. Voldemort looked at Harry and nodded with a smirk, giving him permission to investigate. Harrys smile grew wider as he turned to the door and blasted it to pieces with a simple bombarda.

When the dust cleared, it revealed the disheveled and cowering form of warden Umbrage. Harry grinned as he walked over to the closet and crouched down close to Umbrage. "Well, well, well, if it isn't our benevolent jailer. Listen Umy, the others and I came together, decided on our own that we're completely rehabilitated, and we're were going to let you know that this evening when our boss showed up.

"Well, we couldn't just let all the trouble he went through to get us go to waste, so we decided to de-habilitate ourselves (yes, I know it's not a word, but I'm nuts) and serve him. You've met him right? He's the tall, bald, pale, and imposing guy over there." Harry pointed at Voldemort over his shoulder, "he's also the guy that your wife said I was lying about being back." Harry's crazed glee turned into cold furry.

"You know what she did to me because she thought I was lying? She made me use a blood quill to write lines. Do you know what that dose to a person's hand?" Harrys cold furry intensified as he showed him the back where the scars on his hand were before he back handed the cowering man and took out his wand.

The warden screamed in terror and pain as Harry used his wand to slowly cut into the warden's face. Harry was slow and careful, making sure not to cut too deep, but deep enough to cause the most pain. Harry had done this kind of torture prior to his incarceration.

At first Harry was perplexed how he knew these torture techniques and curses, then it dawned on him that he was drawing the information out from Voldemort through their connection. It made turning evil so much easier for Harry.

After Harry was done he took a moment to admire his work properly. There on the warden's face, in bloody but legible script; I MUST NOT TELL LIES! Harry smiled at his work, he liked the poetic justice of it, the toad had caused him pain, now harry would do the same. He had done something similar to this with all his victims that had done him wrong, even the Aurors he had killed.

That brought an amused smile to his face as he remembered how he had killed them with a particularly powerful and nasty incarcerous. Harry decided to do the same to the warden, with a psychotic smile he pointed his wand at the warden as he stood and said "Incarcerous et conteret!" The ropes flew from his wand, wrapping themselves around the warden, and began to crush the warden.

Harry turned with an evil smile as the warden began to scream in pain. He walked back to his master, who gave the younger wizard an amused and slightly impatient look. "Are you ready to leave now?"

Harry held up a finger with his eyes closed in silent contemplation, seeming to be waiting for something. Then there was the sound of bones breaking, a sickening squishing sound, and the warden's screams of pain turned into disgusting gurgles of anguish. Harry smiled lowered his hand, opened his eyes, and put his hood back up, "Now we can go."

The assembled Death Eaters stared gob smacked at how freely this boy was talking to their master, even more so at how the dark lord just chuckled and continued on as if nothing happened. Two things quickly went through their minds A) their master had a new favorite and B) they were going to be taking orders from a soon to be sixteen year old.

* * *

AN: I know the changes are mainly cosmetic, but new content will be coming, I promise. Till then, I bid you adieu!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **The Skeleton in the library**_

After the dark lord removed the anti-apparition wards on the prison, he side-along apparated Harry and himself to, what Harry could best describe as, a dark throne room that was lit by green fire torches. The room was large, easily fitting a large group of people (say the inner circle and the outer circle lieutenants), and round in shape with a silver and green version of Dumbledore's throne like chair at the very front of the room facing the door.

Harry was impressed with the room but was wondering where the rest of the Azkaban Death Eaters were. Sensing the boy's curiosity, Voldemort explained, "Only I have the right to apparate anywhere in my home, Harry. There is an apparition point, where my low-profile followers can arrive. My followers that are more notable, like yourself, reside here. I will give you the tour of my home later, for now it is time to summon your fellow Death Eaters. Your arm, Harry."

Harry gave his master the arm with his dark mark tattoo. Harry gritted his teeth in pain as the dark lord placed the tip of his wand onto Harries tattoo, summoning the rest of the inner circle. After that was done Voldemort went to his throne and gestured for Harry to stand to his left.

Harry took his place and waited, but not for long, as soon as the doors opened allowing in the inner circle members of the Death Eaters entered and arranged themselves in a circle facing their master. Harry noticed that the hooded figure next to him seemed to be tightening his grip on a very distinct snake headed cane.

Harry smiled under his hood, it seemed Lucius wasn't happy at being replaced by a boy who was once an enemy. It tickled Harry's evil little funny bone that a wizard like Malfoy was threatened by his son's former rival.

"I'm glad to see that once more we are all whole," said the Dark Lord, voice filling the room, "with two notable changes. To those that were not chosen to accompany me to Azkaban might have noticed that we not only have a new member, but we are also missing one as well.

"As you all know, I have little tolerance for failure, and even less for repeated failure. So, it was during my final visit to Azkaban, I ended Rudolphus's ability to fail me." Said Voldemort, glaring at the room, making sure everyone knew what awaited them should they do the same as the dead Lestrange.

There were nods and sounds of agreement, everyone knew that Rudolphus was an idiot, no one more than his own wife, Bellatrix. The mad witch, directly to Voldemort's right, was grateful to her master for disposing of that moron, who she was unwillingly bound to by marital contract that her foolish father had made with the former Patriarch of the Lestrange family, both ignorant of the disappointment he was. But she was curious as to the identity of the hooded figure that was in Lucius' spot at the dark lords left.

"You might have also noticed that we have a new member, who I have given Lucius' seat at my side, seeing as this particular individual has thwarted Lucius, not once, but TWICE!" Lucius winced at the bite and displeasure in his master's voice, "But despite his former transgressions towards me and our cause, he has finally seen that we are the salvation for the wizarding world.

You all have heard of him and seen him, but not many of you have personally met him like I have. May I formally introduce our newest member, Lord Harrison James Potter-Black." Harry pulled his hood down, held his head high, and flashed a cocky and psychotic smile. There were murmurs in the circle, many of curiosity. What was the dark lord thinking? Allowing this boy who has been a thorn in his side for so long and just because the boy becomes unhinged, he welcomes him to their cause?

While the others were skeptical, Bellatrix was wondering if this had anything to do with the bone bag in the west library. Ever since that mad "man" showed up, he had been filling the dark lord's head with nonsense, well mostly nonsense. Even she had to admit that this doctor had made many improvements to side.

"I expect you all to treat our new member with respect." Voldemort intoned, leaving the usual 'or else' unsaid. "With that, I will end this emergency meeting and we will meet as usual here tomorrow morning and again with the outer circle this Friday. Bellatrix, Harry stay, we have matters to discuss." Ordered Voldemort.

Bellatrix and Harry stayed where they were as the rest of the inner circle filed out. Once the door closed Voldemort continued, "Bellatrix, I am making you Harry's handler. He may be in the inner circle, but he still needs to be trained in the finer points of our ways."

"As you wish my lord, it will be my honor." said Bellatrix with a small bow to her master. Voldemort nodded and dismissed her. She gave one more bow and left through the entry doors.

When she was gone, Voldemort tuned to Harry. "Bellatrix will not be your only teacher. I plan on teaching you many of my secrets. I have always known you have greatness in you, Harry, not many can deify my will so many times and live to tell about it, or so freely join my cause after doing so, as you have." said Voldemort as he rose from his throne and headed for the door, motioning for Harry to follow him.

Harry followed his master as he went through the doors and into the hallway. "Before I give you the full tour Harry, I think it would be best if I introduce you to our new in home physician. I have heard from the trial that your muggle jailers kept you weak and abused you. We take care of our own Harry and thanks to our other newest addition, we can be even more efficient."

This peaked Harry's curiosity. "So, I'm not the only person to join you recently, my lord?" Harry asked as they reached another set of doors with snake like door handles.

Voldemort nodded as he opened the doors to a large library, "No, shortly after your incarceration, which was two months ago, I was approached here at Riddle Manor by a mysterious being. This being was able to walk through my wards like they weren't even there, I would have destroyed him on the spot, if he had not offered me his services."

"Services my lord?" asked Harry as they continued through the enormous library, towards a flickering light in the very back.

Voldemort nodded "Yes, in return for allowing him to join our cause and keep his identity a secret from my other followers except my most trusted followers, such as Bellatrix, her sister, after the next meeting I will tell Lucius (if he doesn't do something else idiotic), and now you, he will supply me with weapons, disposable soldiers, and his insightful council. In fact, it's thanks to this being that I decided to allow you to live and join our ranks."

This answered many of Harries many questions, but there was one question that Harry had to ask. "You keep referring to this guy as a being, my lord, what do you mean by that?" Voldemort chuckled at that, but before he could answer there was a scream of pain and a psychotic cackle coming from behind the last row of book shelves.

They walked past the book shelves and Harry was met with a bizarre sight. There in a make shift lab that belonged in Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, complete with buzzing electrodes large tubes with green liquid, beakers, test tubes, and other glass containers with different colored liquids, some of the containers had white steam coming off them, and finely miscellaneous torture machines, one of these being a rack being used on a beaten and bloody wizard with some sort of head gear wired to a machine being operated by a man in a high collared black overcoat and black top hat.

"That last voltage didn't seem to produce the effect I had hoped for, Lawrence," said the man to the tortured wizard, "so why don't I just double the voltage. No, wait! Triple the voltage!" The man pulled a lever and then turned a dial, a little too roughly, causing the dial to break off. The man then looked at the dial "Oops," and then to the machine that began to smoke and spark, "Uh-oh."

With those last words the machine exploded, blasting the man away from the machine. To Harry's surprise, as the man fell, his head popped off its body and into Voldemort's waiting hands. To Harry's surprise the head was no more than a human skull with sharp and pointed teeth with elongated canines to make vicious looking fangs with a cracked green colored monocle stuck into the skulls eye socket, and then its other eye socket came alight with a swirling orb of multicolored energy and started to laugh like a maniac. "EHHEHEHEH! That was fantastic! I only wish I had done that on purpose!" it cackled with an American accent.

The head seemed to take notice that he was in the dark lord's hands. "Ah, my lord, I didn't know you'd be dropping by. Did the jail break go well?" Voldemort simply turned the head to look at Harry, "Ah! This must be the young master Potter-Black!" he said with surprised glee. "So nice to meet you, but could you wait one second, please? Hey! Brainless!"

The skull's body slowly arose, smoking from the small explosion, as if in a daze. The body went to clutch its head in pain, but when it clutched nothing, it seemed to panic. "I'm over here you idiot!" The body turned towards the voice, got up, quickly ran over to its head, retrieved it from the Dark Lord, and twisted it back on with an audible snap.

"Ah, much better." Said the skeleton then picked up his top hat, dusted it off, and then gave a dramatic bow "Allow me to properly introduce myself young master, my name is Doctor Xavier Yorks Zevil, and I am the dark lord's secret adviser."

Harry took this chance to get a good look at this doctor. He wore black robe-like suit with a high, almost dracula-esque, collar with red and purple trim and wide sleeves, a matching top hat, a bright green waist coat with gold buttons, black pants that were tucked into missed matched boots, one red one purple, with pointed steel caps, black gloves with steel claws on the finger tips, a red and purple cravat, and a red and purple under shirt with flared sleeves. Harry had seen many things since he had entered into the wizarding world, but a man with a removable skeletal head was a new one.

"Doctor, I brought Harry here so we can start the treatments we discussed." Said Voldemort as the doctor straightened up and placed his top hat back on.

"Of course, my lord, follow me young master." The doctor gestured Harry to follow him towards one of his work tables. On the table was a thick stone rectangular tablet with four sunken in bowls at the corners with a larger bowl in the very middle that was covered in runes. Six circler clear stones, with a different rune on each stone, surrounded the larger bowl.

"First we'll start with making you your Death Eater wand," said Dr. Zevil before he raised his hand, "and I don't want to hear about how you already have a wand! It's smart to have two wands, especially with the work we do.

"This little marvel of yester year is called the Plastae Virgam Caldariam," Dr. Zevil informed as he gestured to the stone object, "or the wand makers caldron, it's what the ancient wand makers of that time used to make proper wands instead of the premade trash they make now a days." Realizing he may have put his foot in his mouth, Dr. Zevil backpedaled, "Present company's wands being the exception, of course. Mr. Ollivander does do exceptional work, especially your wands, but there is truly no substitution for what we are going to do for you young master." Said the mad skeletal scientist.

"Interesting, how it works doctor?" said Harry as he took a closer look at the tablet.

Harry got the sense that Dr. Zevil was smiling at him. "It's quite simple, young master. All that is required is a potion, which I have already premade for you, except for one ingredient I need to add to the potion that is unique to you."

"Wha-AH!" Harry yelled in pain as the mad scientist stabbed him in the shoulder with a syringe.

"Oh, stop your belly aching, my boy! I'm just taking a small sample for the potion and your other treatments." Said Dr. Zevil as he pulled the plunger of his rather large syringe, now full of Harry's blood. "There we go, that wasn't so bad was it?" The doctor snapped his fingers and a large circular flask with clear syrupy liquid inside it floated out of a drawer and zoomed into the doctor's outstretched hand. Dr. Zevil pulled the cork from the bottle with his teeth, spit it out, and poured the liquid into the four corner bowels until the bottle was empty and threw the bottle carelessly behind him, causing it to smash on contact.

"Now we add the blood." The doctor placed a single drop into each bowl. He placed the syringe down and he waved his hands over the bowls and whispered a long string of Latin causing the liquids to change color. The doctor stopped his chanting and looked at the liquids.

The liquid in the top right corner had turned a bright glowing white, the top left was the darkest black Harry had ever seen, the bottom right was an ethereal silver and gold swirling together, and the bottom left was a swirling dark grey and acid green.

"Hmmm, interesting." The doctor took off his hat, reached inside, and pulled out a black cane with a ruby sphere as big as a fist. Returning his hat back onto his head, he flicked his cane twice with his middle finger, causing it to shrink and become a wand.

Dr. Zevil pointed his wand at the tablet and said "Manufesto." causing the liquids to transform into different items. The white liquid turned into a pure white branch with an apple blossom that seemed to be made of gold, while the black liquid turned into a pitch black and evil looking root, the silver and gold liquid tuned into a small bottle of clear liquid and a lock of silver hair, while the grey and green liquid turned into a large fang and a white bone that seemed to have small wisps of black smoke coming off it.

The doctor let out a low chortle as he looked at the conjured items. "Oh hohohooo, Young master! Your wand is going to be very powerful."

Harry was confused and kind of creeped out at how giddy the walking skeleton was acting. "What do you mean?" asked Harry.

The doctor pointed at the branch and root. "These are your wand woods. Back in the old days wands were made with two types of wood. It would give the wands of that era certain special abilities that would help determine what wizards and witches would specialize in," the doctor seemed to get an annoyed air about him as his 'eye' turned into a fireball of red energy, "but then France rebelled, and everything went to hell!

"I mean all that stupid French tart (and she was a tart trust me) said was for them to eat cake and apparently that was the okay to rebel, kill all the aristocrats, and make everyone else miserable! I mean really-" Zevil raged before Voldemort stopped him.

"Dr. Zevil," interrupted Voldemort, rubbing his closed eyes in annoyance. This wasn't the first time the doctor went off topic, nor was it the first time he ranted about the French revolution. The man really needed to let it go.

The Doctor snapped out of his rant and continued "Sorry about that, now, where was I?" he asked sheepishly, his eye turning back into a multicolored pinprick of light, before he snapped his fingers "Oh yes! Now as I was saying, the device chooses wand woods and cores to suite the wizards or witches' destiny. Which brings me to your wand, young master.

"Your wand woods actually come from the same tree. This is not that rare of an occurrence, but what **is** a rarity is the tree your wood is from. Tell me young master, have you ever heard of Yggdrasil?" Voldemort stiffened at the name. It wasn't possible, that was just a myth, wasn't it?

Harry thought about it "I'm not sure, I think my divination professor may have mentioned it."

"I bet she did, the psycho psychic," Harry couldn't help but give a chuckle at the doctors description of Trelawney, "Yggdrasil, or the world tree as it's more commonly known, is an immense tree that is central in Norse cosmology, in connection to which the nine worlds exist. There are many legends of the world tree, but the Norse are the closest ones to the truth.

"In our world, Yggdrasil is a tree whose branches have cosmic power," Dr. Zevil explained, "it was said, if wielded in the right hands, or brewed in a particularly tasty potion, one could use the power of the gods. Now each section of the tree's branches, there are at least nine known, have a different cosmic quality to them. Now the top branches have a light magical quality that can almost be described as almost holy, while its roots have a hellish dark quality to them.

"Having a wand made from these woods is almost unheard of, there were only two I can think of who possessed one such wand, the great Morgan le Fay," Dr. Zevil's eye turned violet at the name of the famous, "and that old bastard Merlin." He spat the name with nothing but hate as his right eye turned back to the red fireball.

This intrigued Harry a little, but before he could inquire about it, the doctor's face returned to... _'well,'_ Harry thought, _'I suppose I could say normal, but I feel like I wouldn't be using the word properly.'_

"Nasty subjects aside, there is an overall theme with your wand young master, not only does your wand woods promote balance, but the materials that make up your wand's core as well. The all healing power of the phoenix tears," he pointed to the small bottle of clear liquid, "balances out the all too deadly basilisk venom," pointing at the fang next, "while the purity of the unicorn hair," the lock of silver hair, "equals the corrupted and dark bone of a Dementor." Finally pointing at the smoking bone.

"Don't you see young master?" Dr. Zevil asked with wicked glee, "Your wand has power and dominion of life and death!" He suddenly broke out into a fit of insane laughter, "Like I said before young master you are going to be very powerful. The death, destruction, and chaos you will cause in the name of the Death Eaters and our lord will be magnificent!" said Dr. Zevil with dark excitement.

Harry liked the sound of his new wand and the power he would soon have. He couldn't wait to use it! Voldemort was just as thrilled, with someone who could call up that kind of power like Harry by his side, Dumbledore didn't stand a chance.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Harry, mad power hunger and glee in his eyes and voice "Lets hurry up and make my new wand!"

Dr. Zevil smiled (or at least it felt like he was) "Don't be so hasty young master. There's a method to my madness...most days any way." said Dr. Zevil as he taped his wand on the stones around the large bowl, that Harry now noticed were glowing, in a seemingly random order and said "Manufesto" again, causing two small ingots to appear inside the large bowl, one a bright silver the other a dark black.

"Ah, now we come to the characteristics of your wand. The silver ingot is called quick silver, light as a feather, which means your wands movements should be quicker in a fight. The black one is aptly named ebony, stronger than diamond, this means your wand will be unbreakable, quite handy."

Dr. Zevil then began to wave his hands over the larger bowl and spoke another string of Latin, causing the ingots to melt and turn into molten metal. Still muttering in the dead language, Dr. Zevil dropped each of the items in the other bowls into the larger one, seeming to melt like wax once it hit the fiery liquid. The molten metal turned into a swirling torrent of gold, grey, black, and white. The mad doctor's muttering grew louder as he picked up the syringe with Harries blood and added one last drop, causing the potion to turn gold and start glowing.

Dr. Zevil stopped as he quickly pulled out two sets of sunglasses and gave them to Harry and Voldemort as the glow intensified into a bright light. "Put these on if don't want to go blind!" said Dr. Zevil as he twisted his head to face behind him. They quickly did as he said, and as they did a bright blinding flash shot out.

When the light faded, Harry and Voldemort removed their glasses while Dr. Zevil twisted his head back and looked at the bowl. Sitting on top of the bowl was a twelve inch, sleek looking wand. The wand was black in color, with white markings all around and along it that looked like lightning arching all around it.

Dr. Zevil pointed his wand at the newly created wand, a red glow coming off the tip of the mad doctor's wand. After a few seconds the red glow turned green, causing the doctor to smile and turn his wand back into a cane. "It's a-ok! I dare say it's perfect! All it needs is its one true master to use it." said Dr. Zevil as he gestured for Harry to take the wand.

Harry wasted no time and picked up his new wand. Instantly, Harry felt a rush of power fill him as his fingers wrapped around his new wand. Unbeknownst to the young wizard a dark and powerful aura surrounds him. The dark lord and mad doctor share a look and smile malevolently, things were about to get very interesting around here.

When the aura dispersed, Dr. Zevil pulled out a gold pocket watch "Holy hellfire! Is that the time? My lord, don't you think it best that the young master gets some sleep? After all, he has a lot to do tomorrow." said Dr. Zevil as he snapped his fingers, causing the wand makers caldron to vanish.

"You bring an excellent point doctor." Said Voldemort, before turning to his former foe. "Come Harry, it is time we both retire for the evening and leave the doctor to his experiments. Good night doctor." He then turned and stated for the exit.

"Yes, my lord, good night doctor and thanks for the new wand." said Harry as he followed after his master.

The mad doctor waved good bye and called after Harry, "My pleasure young master! Don't be a stranger, drop by any time!" As Voldemort and Harry left the library, Dr. Zevil looked at the syringe in his hand, "After all, you are most definitely destined for greater things my young master."

Dr. Zevil turned to a black coffin that was resting in a corner. "What that greatness is, well, let's just keep that as my little secret." said the mad doctor opening the coffins lid and began to laugh like the maniac he was as he walked in.

As the dark lord was giving Harry a quick tour on the way to his new quarters, Harry was marveling at his new wand. He could still feel the sheer power he felt when he first picked it up. It made him feel strong, like he could do anything with it, and he did indeed intend to use it to its full dark potential.

"And this is your room Harry." said Voldemort as he stopped in front of a simple looking black door with a silver handle.

Harry turned to the door and opened it. The room was more like a suite then a simple bedroom, complete with a small parlor with two black leather wingback chairs in front of a large fireplace, a large bathroom with a claw foot bath and shower, and the actual bed room had a large four poster bed. The whole room was done in silver and black, with a touch of green here and there, very Slytherin.

"This is my room?" said Harry in disbelief and a touch of happiness as he looked at Voldemort.

Voldemort smiled at the happy look on Harry's face. He knew about how Harry's life had played out, unloved, unwanted, forced to live life like some caged monster, looked on with scorn and hatred by all around him, and having no friends. True, he was one of a pair that caused Harry to live like that, but that was beside the point (It was mostly Dumbledore's fault anyway. Really, who in their right minds putts a magical child in that bigoted house hold?).

"I take it the room is to your liking?" Harry just nodded dumbly at his master, causing the dark lord to chuckle, "Good. We take care of our own here, Harry. We might be conniving, vicious, blood thirsty, heartless, and sadistic murderers, but that doesn't mean we can't be a team. True, our managing tactics are severe, but I feel we should reward those who do well and remove or punish those that hinder us."

"If this is the reward for joining up, I can't wait to see what I'll get when I become employ of the month." Harry said with a grin on his face as he took a seat in one of his arm chairs.

"You can ask the current occupant of that title tomorrow." Voldemort said with a chuckle, "You will be starting your lessons with Bellatrix, and I warn you Harry, she doesn't stand on my right for nothing, she will be quit the task master." He said as he turned to leave, "I'll have a house elf wake you for breakfast. Good night Harry."

As soon as Voldemort left a wave of exhaustion overtook Harry. It had been quit the night and he was tired, so he heaved himself out of the chair straight to his new bedroom. Not even bothering to take off his cloths, he collapsed onto the bed, taking a moment to marvel at fantastic it was, got under the covers, and was out before he hit the pillow.

* * *

AN: This was always my favorite part to write, and not just because I show up. The story that inspired this one, called dark effects, had a similar artifact to the Plastae Virgam Caldariam and I loved it! So, when I wrote this story, I was defiantly going to include it. Well that's all for now, so till next time, I bid you adieu!


	5. Chapter 5

AN

Chapter 5

The Clone, The Witch, and The Wardrobe

The first thing Harry realized as he woke up was three things: first, he was still in his cloths from last night, but he remembered feeling so exhausted as soon as he got to his bed after getting his new wand from the doctor. Second, he was on his back, not surprising since he often tossed and turned in his sleep. And thirdly (and this was what really puzzled him) there was something heavy on top of his abdomen.

That was when he decided to open his eyes, and that's when he saw Bellatrix straddling him, a board expression on her face, and her wand lazily pointing at him. "Took you long enough to wake up." she said as she held the point of her wand at his throat, stopping him from speaking. "I've been song here for at least thirty minutes, wondering when you were going to grace me in the waking world with your presence.

"Rule seventy-nine, never keep a mad woman waiting." She then reached inside her cleavage and produced his wands. "Also, don't leave your wand out where anyone can take it. Rule ten, your wand is your life, don't lose it."

"Well this is very educational," said Harry as Bellatrix let off some of the pressure from her wand on his throat, "and I have to admit, I like the fact I'm being woken up by a woman straddling me in my bed, but if it's all the same to you, could you please GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF ME!"

Bellatrix smirked at her young lord. _'He has some fire in him, good.'_ she thought as she twirled his wand a little faster. "And what if I told no, how would you make me get off?" she said as she leaned a little closer to him.

Harry glared at her then suddenly he gave her an evil smirk as his left hand, which was under the bunched-up blankets at his side, felt a familiar piece of wood. "Well, Bella, you don't mind if I call you Bella, right?" he wrapped his hand around his old holly wand, "I would, probably do something like this: Depulso!"

Bellatrix was suddenly blasted off Harry, and before she hit the floor, Harry pointed his wand at her and shouted "Accio yggdrasil wand," summoning his new wand to his right hand and then pointed his new wand at her and shouted, "Incarserus!" sending ropes from the tip of his wand that wrapped around her. Harry got of his bed and walked over to Bellatrix, chuckling a little as he crouched down next to her. "I think that's the best way to deal with that situation, don't you teach?"

Bellatrix glared at him but was impressed at the boy's spell work. _'At least he lives up to his rap sheet.'_ she thought as she struggled against her bindings. "Very impressive my lord, you have some skill, makes my job of training you much easier. There is one problem," suddenly Bellatrix exploded into inky black smoke, obscuring Harrys vision, not seeing that Bellatrix was reforming behind him until he felt he knife at his throat and her wand at his back, "never assume you've won until your enemy is dead or passed out. Rule six." she whispered into his ear then released him.

He then turned to her, slightly annoyed at how Bellatrix out maneuvered him, but also a little excited to learn that smoke trick. "So, teach, tell me, what's on today's agenda?" Harry asks as he puts his wands in his robe pocket.

Bellatrix simple motioned him to fallow her into the sitting room. "The dark lord is expecting us and the rest of the inner circle for breakfast in twenty minutes." She picked up and handed him some folded up black robes with a pair of black pointed steel toed boots on top.

"You have ten minutes to shower and get dressed before I come in and do it myself, and I will use steel wool and I will dress you in the frilliest dress I can transfigure." she thought for a moment then added "That includes undergarments."

Not needing to be told twice, Harry ran into his bathroom, disrobed, took a second to enjoy the feeling of the hot water of the shower, cleaned himself, and got dressed. He noticed that the cloths he was given where a bit too big for him.

They were nice cloths though; the robe and pants were black with a vest that was a poisonous green, both had silver trim and were made of acromantula silk, while the boots and belt were black and were made of dragon hide.

He stepped out and glared at Bellatrix, who was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire place. "Mind explaining why I'm in cloths that look like they would fit Hagrid perfectly?" he asked as he held his pants up, the belt being too big even to do its designed purpose.

Bellatrix chuckled a little as she got up before adopting a thoughtful expression on her face as she circled him. As she walked, she tapped her wand in several places on him, causing the cloths to shrink and start to fit. When she was finished, she stood in front of him to survey her work. Everything finely fit, making Harry look like a proper lord of an ancient and noble house.

"You clean up rather nicely my lord. Now let us join the others in the dining room for breakfast, the dark lord dose not tolerate tardiness." And with that they left to the dining room. When they got there, they saw house elves setting the table with Voldemort at the head of a long obsidian and black marble table with so far only the escaped prisoners and a few of the other members siting at the table.

"Ah Harry, I see Bellatrix was," a bemused smirk appeared on his snake-ish face, "'kind' enough to wake you up. Please, both of you, take your seats, the others should be here shortly."

They did as they were asked and took their seats. As Harry sat down, a house elf appeared next to him. "What can Tippy get the young master to drink?" said the house elf in a timid and scared tone, who was on closer examination covered in cuts and seemed to be suffering the after effects of the cruciatus curse.

"Tea, three lumps, no cream." said Harry, not really caring of the creatures' condition. _'Hermione would kill me if she knew I was letting this happen...who am I kidding, I don't give a flying fuck what she thinks, or the rest of those lemmings think!'_

Harry's blood boiled as her thought about his former friends and their excuses. _''Sorry Harry, we can't take you in, because Dumbledore says you have to be tortured by your filthy, backward thinking, bigoted muggle relatives so you can stay safe!' Safe? SAFE?! Safe from what?! A better life? The first chance I get, I'm going to get a hot poker and shove it so far up Dumbledore's-'_

"Harry, could you please stop strangling my house elf." said Voldemort in a bored tone, effectively snapping Harry out of his own angry thoughts, noticing that he had grabbed the house elf, that had just served his tea, by the neck in a death grip.

Harry quickly released the now blue faced house elf. "Sorry about that my lord. I got lost in my own mind."

Voldemort nodded "I do understand Harry, you have lived a life of forced servitude in the name of the light. There will be a bit of transition, but in the future, just crucio the house elves." After that they drank their tea in silence, waiting for the rest of the inner circle before tucking in to breakfast.

Soon the rest of the inner circle arrived, and breakfast was served and quickly finished, the meeting began. "The first order of business, I believe, is that Alecto wished to nominate an outer circle agent into the inner circle." Said Voldemort and an older, rather dumpy looking witch, stood up from her seat, giving a small bow of her head in respect to the dark lord.

"Thank you, my lord, I wish to nominate Severus Snape." at the greasy haired professor's name, a low chorus of annoyed groans were heard from all around the table. "He has done quite well for us as a spy, and I believe he deserves to be rewarded." said Alecto, with a bit more force this time. At this Harry burst out laughing, gaining everyone's attention. "Is there something you find funny about this, lord Potter-Black?" asked Alecto, annoyed at being laughed at evident in the strain in her voice.

"Why yes, Ms. Carrow, I do." said Harry quickly composing himself as he sat up straight in his seat. "You see, Snape isn't spying exclusively for you. He's been spilling the beans to Dumbledork ever since the return of our dark lord." he then turned to Voldemort "If you don't believe me, check my memories."

Voldemort thought about it for a moment, looking over the information that Snape had given them against the Order. "That will not be necessary. I have suspected that there was a spy in our ranks, but it would make since that it would be Severus. He must pay for what he has done, we cannot allow someone who knows so many secrets to live. Any ideas?" asked Voldemort, as he looked at his followers expectantly.

"I say we kill the traitor!" said Crabbe sr., with a grunt of agreement from Goyle sr.

"We don't know how much information he's given the Order, you idiots." Said Nott, derisively at the stupidity of the two. "We should capture him and torture him for answers and for information on the Order!"

"How can we know for sure that the information he gives us is accurate or even if he gives us anything, or what if he has been saving vital information on us to be sent after he dies as a precaution." said Lucius, turning to Voldemort. "My lord, I say we watch Severus, follow him, find out where he goes when he is not with us, allowing us to find out if he has a secret location where he keeps all his and our secrets."

"A sound plan Lucius...for a coward." said Bellatrix, smiling wickedly as her brother-in-law glared at her.

"Enough. What do you think Harry?" asked the Dark Lord, curious to see if his new servant could strategize like his other followers.

Harry was thoughtful for a moment. "They're all such good ideas, so why not do all of them?" At everyone's confused looks and Voldemorts intrigued one, he clarified. "We tail and then capture Snivelus and extract his memories into a pensive, after a long and painful session of legitimacy combined with good old classic torture. After we get all the information we want, we kill him."

The assembled Death Eaters had to admit, it was a sound plan, but it had one hole in it that Lucius Malfoy just had poke at. "There's just one problem with that plan, lord Potter-Black," said Lucius as he paused to make sure everyone was listening to him, "Severus is a master Occlumens, how do you expect us to break through his shields?" Many of the Death Eaters made noises of agreement while some sniggered at how Lucius put the brat in his place.

Harry rolled his eyes at Lucius' attempt to try and make him look stupid. _'At least I know where Draco gets it from.'_ thought Harry. "Lord Malfoy, has it not occurred to you that we have a master of both Legilimens and Occlumens among us?" said Harry looking to Voldemort as he finished.

"Or," said Harry turning back to an annoyed Lucius, "do your doubt our lords' power?" This had the desired effect of not only taking the wind out of Lucius' sails, but it also made him look like an idiot who just lost to a fifteen, going on sixteen, year-old boy, again. Lucius, humiliated, sat back down and opted to stay quit for the rest of the meeting.

Voldemort smirked at how well his new protégé had played his hand. _'He will do well in our ranks.'_ he thought as he stood up to address his followers. "Harry has made an excellent plan of action to deal with Severus, but I will make one addendum." He looked to Harry. "You shall inform Severus that you have had a change of heart and wish to return to the old man's side. Once he has given you the details of your escape, incapacitate him and bring him to me, so we can begin the process of his punishment. You will then take his place as my spy in the order."

"It will be a pleasure, my lord." Harry said with a bow his head, not hiding wicked smile, eager to bring that greasy haired git.

Voldemort then turned to his followers. "If no one else has anything else to discuss we will adjourn till the next time we meet. Bellatrix, Harry, a moment." Just as the night before, only Harry, Bellatrix, and Voldemort remained as the others quickly exited the room.

When he was sure no one was ease dropping, Voldemort spoke. "Dr. Zevil is ready to administer the rejuvenation process for you Harry and is ready for your last session Bellatrix. He's waiting for you in the library." After a quick bow from the both of his left and right hand Voldemort dismissed them.

As they walked, Harry was curious as to what kind of sessions this insane and other-worldly doctor was putting Bellatrix through. _'For that matter what is he going to do to me?'_ thought Harry, with a touch of panic as he remembered the explosion the night before.

Seeing this, Bellatrix let out a mad giggle. "Is my ickle lord scared of going to see the doctor?"

Harry glared at her. "No! It's just... when I met him last night, he kind of...exploded. It didn't inspire a lot of confidence in his bedside manner."

Bellatrix cackled as they entered the library. "You have nothing to worry about, my lord. The bag of bones is a tad...," as she paused to find the right words, they heard what sounded like muggle jazz music in the background, "odd, bordering on completely bonkers, but his work speaks for its self."

Harry nodded as they neared the doctor's laboratory area. "Your right, he's brilliant, smarter than most of the teachers at Hogwarts, but he's not so bad." said Harry as they fully entered Dr. Zevils laboratory, "I mean, what's the worst he could do?" said Harry until he saw what was in the lab space, "What the hell is that?!"

The sight that met the duos eyes was in the form of two Dr. Zevil's giant tubes of green liquid, but inside them were…. clones…. of them, but at the same time it was not them. The one of Bellatrix was sickly looking, nothing but skin and bones, looking to be close to deaths door, the exact opposite of the real one. His was the same, tall and athletically muscular, nothing like the lanky thing he was.

Dr. Zevil, who was asleep at his work table, his body was slumped back against the tables chair while his head had rolled to the edge of the table, his mouth open with his long forked tongue hanging out, snoring loudly. Or at least he was until Harry's outburst, causing the doctors body to jerk, kicking the table, which caused his head to fall with a yelp of surprise and bouncing several times.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" said Dr. Zevil as he bounced, before he landed at Harry's feet. When the mad doctor looked up and saw them. "Ah, young master, Madame Lestrange, so good to see you this fine morning, but really young master, we must stop meeting like this. Mind giving me a hand?"

Harry roughly picked him up to look him in the eyes. "Mind explaining that!" said Harry as he turned the doctors head to look at the clones.

"Oh, those? They're homunculi, artificial humans," he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "I made them using yours and Madam Lestranges blood. These are what I will be using to make you stronger. But first things first. Hey! Moron! Get over here!" The doctor's body quickly ran over, refastened his head back on, and summoned his hat and cane.

"How are clones going to help us?" asked Harry looking at his clone warily, but glad they were wearing underwear. He was grateful that the homunculi had on underwear for two reasons: one, so as to preserve his modesty and two, he really didn't want to see Bellatrix's nasty and sick looking clone in the nude.

Dr. Zevil cackled as he went to a control panel next to the tubes and pressed a few buttons. "It's simple really, I will drain the life force from the homunculi and give it to you. It'll be as if you never had gone through that hell hole Dumbledore put you in, well beside the psychological scars that is."

The liquid from the tubes began to drain. As the last of it were sucked away, the homunculi seemed to wake up and moan in pain. Harry looked at Dr. Zevil with a questioning look. The doctors eye became a swirl of orange, red, dark purple, and yellow, "Growing pains, I assure you. After all, yours was just born last night and the madams was born only a few months ago."

As he said this, he snapped his fingers, causing the glass of the tubes melting away and making the homunculi to fall out. He then stamped his cane, which summoned monsters, which varied in size, shape, and were made of darkness from the shadows around the room, to his side.

He spoke to them in some unknown language, gesturing to the homunculi and two tables with heavy duty restrains. The monsters quickly grabbed the Homunculi, who gave unintelligible yells and groans of protest, dragged them to the tables, forcibly restrained them, and then returned to the shadows.

Harry and Bellatrix both looked on at this gob smacked. "How the bloody hell did you do that?!" they both said in unison.

Dr. Zevil simply smirked in answer to their question. "Now," he said as he went to his workstation with potion making equipment by the two tables, gesturing them to fallow him, and summoning a leather medical bag into his waiting free hand. "let's get started, shall we?"

He took out several bottles, one cylindrical with what looked like ashes inside it and one spherical with what Harry knew was unicorn blood, he then took out a crystal stirring stick, a small pouch that jingled with what had to be coins, and finely two syringes, one small and the large one he had been stabbed with last night.

"Now, to steal the life force of the homunculi, I will recite a spell that will then make my body act as a conduit as I make physical contact with both you, the original, and the homunculi. The lifeforce from the homunculi will be forcefully sucked away, it will then flow through me, and then into you." as he said this, he began to mix the ingredients he took out together into the cauldron.

"Then what's the potion for?" asked Harry as the potion stated to give off large amounts of reddish black smoke.

Dr. Zevil did an over the top spin to look at them and pointed at Harry. "Excellent question, twenty points to Gryffindor! Now let me answer your question with one of my own, what happens when you take in two lifeforces into yourself?" Bellatrix raised her hand in a very Hermione-like fashion. "Madam Lestrange."

Bellatrix cleared her thought. "The stronger lifeforce will try and dominate the other lifeforce and will either return to its true host or take possession of the body it's. Both scenarios end with the other lifeforces host dying."

Dr. Zevil clapped his hands in delight, "Excellent! One hundred points to Slytherin! You see, young master, to do this spell our lifeforces needs to be stronger than the one that will be entering our bodies. The potion I'm making will do that. Speaking of which." He then turned back to the potion, whose fumes had turned into a nasty looking black. Dr. Zevil wafted some of the fumes to himself to smell them, had a horrible coughing fit, then wheezed out, "Its ready."

He took out some glasses, filled them with the potion, which looked like liquid mercury but with more of a dingy grey color, and then put little umbrellas in them. Harry gave him an annoyed look that said 'Really?'

Dr. Zevil simply shrugged, "Presentation is everything." He then raised his glass to make a toast "To life!" Harry and Bellatrix repeated his toast, clinked their glasses with his, and downed it all in one gulp. It tasted like tar and went down like cement mixed with broken glass and shards of metal. "Ugh! That never gets easier." Gasped out Dr. Zevil, as he was clutching his throat in pain like the others were.

"Let's start with you, young master, unlike madam Lestrange who had to come in for sessions, you will be taken care of in one go." Said the Dr. Zevil as he went to stand by his homunculus.

Harry looked at him with a questioning look. "Why do I get the special treatment?" He asked as he walked up beside the crazed doctor.

"The dark lord has ordered me to get you ready as soon as possible so that we can start your training in the dark arts at full power!" He said as he placed his hands over Harrys and his homunculus' hearts, "So instead of sessions, I'm going to just give it all to you now."

Harry waited for it to happen with only a little bit of his fear showing. _'Get a hold of yourself man! It seems like a simple procedure, and Bellatrix has been doing this for months! I can take one session.'_ He thought as Dr. Zevil began to chant in Latin.

The homunculus screamed and spasmed in pain as he started to glow an ethereal gold. The glow then stated to go up Dr. Zevils arm, which caused the homunculus to dry up and mummify as the last of it went into the mad doctor and then into him.

As soon as the glow hit his body, he was racked with a pain that was worse than blood quills and the cruciatus curse combined. It was like his body was drenched in acid then set on fire while he was being electrocuted! He shut his eye, but he would not scream.

He would not give in to his weaker side and scream. He would be stronger than the weak boy that let his filthy muggle relatives beat him and let others manipulate him! He was stronger now and would not let that side of himself back no matter what!

As the pain subsided, he slowly opened his eyes, only to see a world of blurs. He quickly took off his glasses, no longer needing them and immediately noticed he was much taller, now being able to look Dr. Zevil in the eye (5'10''). He looked down at himself and could already tell he was more filled out now. But the biggest change was the power he felt in side himself. "Can I get a mirror?" He asked, wanting to get a better look at himself.

Dr. Zevil snapped his fingers, a full-length mirror appeared in front of him, and Harry was shocked at what he saw. He was no longer the little four eyed bean poll that could be beaten up so easily anymore, now he was a tall athletically muscular young man with perfect vision! His hair was also much longer, most likely a side effect of the life force he was given.

Harry wasn't the only to admire his new body, Bellatrix was very impressed with his new form. _'My, he is quite the looker now.'_ She thought as she looked him over, biting her lip, _'I wonder how good he would be in be-'_ she quickly shook her head, _'What am I thinking! I might not have a lot of morals, but he's barely even sixteen and I'm looking at him like he's a piece of meat! But he's just so gorgeous, I just want to get him alone and... Good lord, I've become my mother!'_

While Bellatrix was having this internal battle with herself, Dr. Zevil was looking Harry over carefully, pointing his cane, its orb glowing red, as he circled him. When he stopped, he was standing at Harry's side and he clapped a hand on his back and smiled at him. "Your fit as a fiddle, my boy! Ha, I dare say this has been my finest work yet! A perfect merging of the two life forces! And as an added bonus, all those pesky limiters and blocks on your power were destroyed!"

This brought Harry back to earth. "Limiters? Blocks? What are you talking about?" asked Harry as he turned to face Dr. Zevil.

The orb that was Dr. Zevils eye blinked. "Well, young master, it seems someone placed power limiters and power blocks on you. Judging on what I saw of the residual magic left over, I would put the time they were placed on you around when the dark lord fell."

Harry's eyes suddenly started to glow red in rage as magic danced around his arms like electricity and glass beakers and test tube suddenly shattered as the rage within Harry hit a boiling point. "That manipulative senile old bastard! He made me week on purpose! He wanted me week so he could control me! AAAARRRRAAAHHH!" Shouted Harry before the magic he was generating exploded around him, knocking back Bellatrix and, because of his close proximity, blasting Dr. Zevil to bits.

When the dust settled, Harry was in the epicenter of the blast breathing hard. Snapping out of his rage induced stupor he looked around him. "Uh…Did I just do that?" asked Harry as he surveyed the destruction around him.

From under a pile of books and wood emerged a coughing, dusty, disheveled, and angry Bellatrix. "Yes, you most certainly did. Doctor!" she bellowed into the surrounding area. An arm poked out from under another pile of debris. She quickly walked over to it and pulled it out by the wrist, only to discover it was just his arm. "Where's the rest of you?"

The arm pointed to another pile where Dr. Zevils torso and the other arm was but no hand, then to a shelf where his left leg was, to an over turned table where his right leg was stuck through, and then behind her where his head was coming from, his top hat inexplicitly still on his head, ridding his other hand like a spidery stead. "As tantrums go, I would give that a five on the rage scale." He said as he came right up to her.

Bellatrix tossed the arm in the direction of his torso and roughly scooped up Dr. Zevils head. "What the bloody hell was that you crazy old bag of bones!?" the witch growled, "I have never seen a magic force like that since the day I met the dark lord! What did you do to him?" shouted Bellatrix as she shook the mad doctor's head, knocking his hat on to the floor.

"Would you stop shacking me and pull yourself together woman! Speaking of which, EIENS, ZWEI, DREI!" the coffin in the corner opened and three strange looking teenagers then jumped out stood in a military like line in front of Bellatrix.

All three were dressed in black butler out fits and were all identical right down to all having their black and white streaked hair in the same hair cut that let their bangs hide their left eyes, which were all gold, but the strangest things about them were their legs and their skin. The first one had what looked like a unicycle for legs, the second had robotic chicken legs, and the third had three spider legs, and all of their skin was deathly pale with stitching in several places all over their bodies.

"Ja, Herr Doktor?" they asked in unison with distinct German accents.

"Get this placed cleaned up and ready for madam Lestranges procedure, find me my cane, and put me back together! Sharpish!" the mad doctor ordered. They all bowed to him and quickly got to work.

As the three were working Harry stood beside Bellatrix, as Dr. Zevil addressed her. "Now to answer your question Madam Lestrange. It is my belief that the magic that was blocked in the young master was simply looking to stretching its metaphorical legs as it were.

"The magic probably saw young master's anger as the best time to do so. It was most likely a onetime thing, nothing to worry about." Eiens, the one with the unicycle legs, took Dr. Zevil's head and placed it on his newly assembled body as Zwei, robotic chicken legs, jumped up and placed his top hat on his head and Drei, spider legs, handed him his cane.

"So, I probably won't do that again?" asked Harry as he looked at the odd teens work. _'What the hell are they?'_ he thought as he looked them over.

Dr. Zevil mulled it over for a bit, tilting his head from left to right, before saying "Eeeehhhh, pretty sure." His eye then turned into a swirl of deep purple, green, and yellow, "But on the safe side, it might be wise to count to ten next time." He advised sardonically.

Harry was about to question him further before the three workers lined up behind the doctor. "Finished, Herr Doktor." They said in unison.

Harry and Bellatrix looked around and were surprised to see Dr. Zevils lab area was back to…his version of normal. _'How did they do that?'_ Bellatrix asked herself, _'And what's with the talking in unison? Are they a hive mind or something?'_ after a second to think it over she thought _'Sweet Merlin they probably are.'_

Dr. Zevil clapped his hands with mad delight. "Wunderbare meine jungs! Most excellent indeed!" he then turned to Harry and Bellatrix "Lets finish this so you kiddies can go shoppin'!" and with that, he turned, went to Bellatrix's Homunculus, and, at her terrified look, started laughing wickedly.

The assistants to the mad doctor looked at them and said "Ze Doktor vill see you now."

* * *

After they were done with the psycho scientist, Harry fallowed Bellatrix to the apparition point. He was still a little awed at what Dr. Zevil found out about his new unblocked body. Apparently, he was not just stronger, but he was a natural metamorphmagus!

' _That wretched old man is going to pay for what he did to me!'_ he thought, before he stopped and listened to his thoughts again, _'wow, that sounded like a cheesy Bond villain. I really have joined the dark side. Wonder if they got any cookies.'_ Harry started to chuckle like a loon after that thought.

Bellatrix's thoughts were not so funny. ' _This kid was able to destroy that mad bag of bone's lab with just his rage alone.'_ She then smiled wickedly _'I can't wait to see what he can do with what I plan to teach him'_ her smile turned sultry, _'I could teach him lots of thing with his new bod-damnit Bella stop!'_

They soon came upon a pair of double doors with ornate snake handles. As Bellatrix opened the doors and stepped into a small round room, she pulled a pair of cloaks off nearby hooks and turned to Harry as she put it on. "I assume you can apparate?" she asked as she handed Harry one of the cloaks and he shook his head no, "Didn't think so, I'll add that to your training. Just hold on to my arm, I apparate us booth, and put on your hood before we go. I don't want people to spot us."

Harry did as he was told, put on his hood, and took hold of her arm. As soon as he touched her arm, he felt familiar squeezing sensation. When they arrived at their location, he was proud of himself for not falling like he did at Azkaban. He took a quick look around at his surroundings, recognizing they were at the apparition point to Knockturn Ally. They quickly made their way to their destination: Borgin and Burkes.

They went inside, causing the door chime to ding, and walked up to the front desk where Borgin was waiting for them. Bellatrix pulled down her hood and Borgin went white as a sheet and broke out in a light sweat. "M-madam Lestrange. It is such an honor to have you in my establishment. What can I do for you?" asked Borgin.

Bellatrix sneered at him like he was filth to her, which he really was. "I require a dual wand arm holster and an inner circle mask for my friend here." She then handed him a piece of paper and a small pouch that had coins in it, "His measurements and your fee."

Borgin gave her a quick bow before going to the back of the shop to get what they wanted. As they waited, Harry took this opportunity to discreetly observe Bellatrix. After her final session with Dr. Zevil, Bellatrix looked years younger; her skin was now flawless and radiant, her teeth were now white and straight, and her hair was more vibrant and alive. All in all she was gorgeous.

' _Damn, she's hot!'_ he thought to himself, _'Too bad she seems to think I'm a danger to our master's power.'_ And it was true, after they left Dr. Zevils lab, it seemed Bellatrix was actively ignoring him and barely spoke to him. _'She probably thinks I just want to replace the dark lord. Please, the prophesy might say we're equals, but there is no way I could fight the dark lord and win.'_

Borgin quickly came back with both items in hand. "As requested, my lady. A dual wand arm holster and an inner circle mask. All that's left is to bond the mask with the wearer." He turned to Harry, who still had his hood up so no one could identify him. "Just need a drop a blood sir."

Harry walked forward and took a quick look at the mask. It was a plane, white mask with no markings or details. _'The bonding process must create the details.'_ Thought Harry as he gave Borgin his right hand, mainly because he didn't want him to see the Potter and Black signet rings he wore on his left. Borgin took the hand and nicked his index finger with a small knife. He squeezed a drop out and let go of the hand.

Once the drop hit the mask, it began to morph into a skull face, turned black with green pointed teeth, turned to slime, and then launched and attached itself to Harrys face. He understandably panicked a little when it hit him and tried to get it off.

"Oh, stop all that flailing around you big baby!" admonished Bellatrix, "It's just finishing up the bond." Harry did as he was told and relaxed, as soon as he did, the mask solidified, and everything was fine.

"You could have warned me about that!" said Harry in a deep and scrambled voice, much like when he encountered Lucius at the department of mysteries.

Bellatrix gave him an evil smirk. "Now where's the fun in that? Want to take a look at your new bad self?" she asked as Borgin handed her a hand-held mirror.

Harry took the offered mirror and liked what he saw. Where most death eater masks didn't allow you to see the eyes of the wearer, his mask blacked out his sclera and made his iris' glow. "Cool." said Harry as he handed the mirror back to Borgin and put on the wand holster, loaded his wands, and, after Borgin told him how to use it, practiced with it.

Bellatrix gave Borgin a quick glare as she placed another coin pouch of the table and put her hood back up. "We were never here." Borgin took the money and gave her a small bow as they left.

Once out of the shop they made their way to the apparition point, but before they could get there three figures blocked their path. The figures of course were Kingsley, Moody, and Dumbledore himself. "Good morning, Bellatrix." Said Dumbledore in his grandfatherly tone.

Bellatrix gave an insane cackle as she pulled her hood down. "No foolin' you, is there Dumbledork? How did know we were here?" She asked as she got into a loose fighting stance that Harry, who was grateful to still have his mask on, copied her.

"Allister has been watching Knockturn Ally since this morning when we first heard about the break out." Said the old man, his tone turning from the grandfatherly tone to one that was much harder, "I only want you to answer one question before we take you to the Ministry, where is Harry Potter?"

Harry started too chuckled at that. "Somethin' funny Death Muncher?" growled Moody. Harry stopped chuckling and turned his head to the side like a bird.

"I'll tell you what's so funny, peepers." Moody took a step in his direction threateningly, which caused Bellatrix and him to get out their wands and point at him, which caused Moody and Kingsley to also get out their wands, Dumbledore being the only one to keep a calm enough head to not get out his wand, not that he really needed it.

"What I find funny is that it seems like you actually care about the kid. The same kid you sent to Azkaban." Said Harry with a touch of venom in his voice.

Dumbledore thought this was an odd statement to make. "And who might you be?" he asked as he tried to probe his mind only to get forced out by what felt like a thousand screams in his head.

He clutched his head in pain and looked at the unknown Death Eater in shock. "You all right Albus?" asked Kingsley who kept his eyes on the dark pair.

The unknown man gave a bark of insane laughter "That'll teach you to stay out of a psychopaths head!"

Moody, who had had enough of all this talking started to send curse after curse at them, starting the battle. Bellatrix and Harry quickly put up shields and sent counter attacks at Moody as Kingsley tended to Dumbledore.

"Moody! We need to get Dumbledore out of here!" yelled the dark-skinned wizard, but Dumbledore placed a hand on Kinsley's shoulder to get his attention.

"I am quite fine Kingsley, we need to take them in so we can find Harry." He said as he pulled out his wand and sent off a few spells of his own.

As the three Order members joined forces, things were not looking good for our two villains. Bellatrix was taking on the combined strength of Dumbledore and Moody while Harry was barely holding his own against Kingsley.

Thinking quickly, Harry sent a killing curse at Dumbledore, knowing that he was too focused on Bellatrix to see it coming. Kingsley saw it and quickly sent a slicing hex at Harry before apparating in front of the curses path, dying instantly. Harry barely had time to celebrate his kill when he felt Kinsley's slicing hex hit him in the chest and knocking him down onto the floor.

Dumbledore and Moody stopped fighting when they saw their comrade go down, which gave Bellatrix enough time to turn into black smoke, grab Harry, and use her emergency portkey to get them back to Riddle manor. Once the room stopped spinning, Bellatrix quickly went to work to heal the huge gash that was on his chest, berating him on his stupidity as she did so.

"You idiot! You should have been more vigilant with your shields! You're lucky it was just a slicing hex and not a blasting one!" Even with the pain he was feeling and the very angry dark witch in front of him, Harry was smiling. For he had tasted a little revenge now, he had gone up against some of the Orders best, killed one even, and came out with only a barely fatal wound. _'Soon old man,'_ He thought as Bellatrix healed his wound, _'soon I will have my revenge, and no one is going to stand in my way!'_

* * *

AN: There, finished. New content is on the horizon, but til then, I bid you adieu!


End file.
